


Rock The Mic

by Angiexbear



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiexbear/pseuds/Angiexbear
Summary: "When we rock up on the mic, we rock the mic right."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this is my first time writing an actual legit fanfic, so be as rough as you want because im a kinky fucker and im into pain ;) JUST KIDDING (but i do like pain for realz) Anything you want me to do different with this story, anything you want to see, or anything I can do to improve as a writer, just let me know. I'll do my best to make this story awesome. Also! First Chapter is going to be a get to know the Author type of thing, since I want my readers (the few that I'll get) to connect with me on a deeper level, not only as a writer, but as a person! So without further a hoot, lets get this shirt started! (lame pun, i'll show myself to the door) 
> 
> Ps, Im normally not into the whole "straight" thing, but I will make a not so straight version of this!

Sicilian Name: Sierra-Angelina Rosemary Elise Antionette Johnson  
American Name: Angelina Johnson  
Korean Name: Grayson Luna Lee

Age: 16  
Birthday: November 20. 2000  
Zodiac: Scorpio  
Grade: 10th

Sport: Cheerleading, Soccer, and Weightlifting  
Height: 5'4 or 5'5  
Favorite Color: Everything (ESPECIALLY GOLD BLACK AND WHITE)  
Favorite Food: Arancini di Riso  
Something I hate:  
-when people think I'm mean, when I'm just honest  
-the fact someone pointed out my baby Oikawa fell on his bad knee  
-fake Haikyuu fans that only know who Hinata is  
-fake KPOP fans who only know who Jimin and Jungkook are from BTS  
-people who say they're foreign when they know damn well they were born in AMERICA  
-people who automatically think I'm lying when I say I'm Sicilian because of my skin tone  
-people that dislike Teru and Tsuki because fuck you guys okay?  
-people.

Something I love:  
-writing  
-music  
-my baby Stella (blue pitt)  
-animals in general  
-Kozume Kenma  
-poetry  
-biology, chemistry, and history  
-stealing the people in my neighborhood's cats (ill do a story time or something about that one)  
-speaking italian because i still dont understand english entirely

Fun facts about myself:  
-i play multiple instruments  
*guitar, flute, violin, and cello  
-i am a middle child  
*3 older brothers, 2 younger brothers, and a younger sister  
-i plan on being a vet   
-i have a scholarship to Seoul National University  
-i have a penny board named Bellezza  
-my guitar is purple and his name is Principe  
-i write songs occasion  
-im teaching myself Korean  
-i read alot  
-i watch anime simply because its entertaining

thats all i can think of for now, anything else, just ask

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you were able to get to know me better as an author and as a person. I hope you guys will stay to watch me grow as a writer!


End file.
